No se olvida
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Sakura era, aquel rayo de sol que iluminaba y le daba calor a su vida. Su sonrisa era lo más bello que él había visto. Sus ojos, su mirada llena de amor. Y la había perdido. Había perdido a su luz. ¿Existiría una forma de recuperar lo perdido?


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **No se olvida.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El cielo estaba nublado, tan nublado como su corazón. Habían pasado dos meses, dos meses de aquella dolorosa ruptura. No podía olvidarlo, no podía olvidar su cara, sus lágrimas, el dolor en cada palabra.

¡Había sido un idiota! Un completo idiota. Tenía la gloria en sus manos, y así como la tuvo así mismo la perdió.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía un gran vacío. ¿De qué sirve la fama, sino estaba ella? ¿De qué sirve el dinero, si ella no estaba? ¿De qué sirve escribir canciones de amor, sin tener el amor?

Sakura era, aquel rayo de sol que iluminaba y le daba calor a su vida. Su sonrisa era lo más bello que él había visto. Sus ojos, su mirada llena de amor.

Y la había perdido. Había perdido a su luz.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir cosas malas? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dañar las cosas?

….

– _Sasuke-kun hay muchos rumores. –Susurró la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. –Bueno, he escucha…_

– _¿Y eso que importa? –Se quejó el Uchiha. –Es lo normal Sakura, soy famoso, siempre habrá algo en lo que me involucraran._

– _He visto y escuchado ese rumor mucho ¿sabes? –Sonrió. –''El famoso cantante Uchiha Sasuke, fue visto nuevamente con la modelo…_

– _Sakura. –Dijo seriamente. –Es mi vida, mi círculo social, no tienes porque meterte en eso._

– _Somos una pareja, ¿recuerdas? Quizás esos rumores se acabaran si por fin dijeras que estas en una relación y…_

– _¿Con una simple doctora? –Se burló el Uchiha, mientras levantaba nuevamente la copa que tenía en las manos. –Mi historia contigo no vendería._

– _Y me imagino que con una modelo tan bella como Karin, si ¿verdad?_

– _Es una amiguita más. –Rió. –Tú no decides con quien me meto Sakura, si yo quiero, puedo meterme con cualquiera así como termine contigo, no eres especial. –Dijo recordando lo que anteriormente había hablado precisamente con la bellísima, pero hueca Karin, solo minutos después medito sobre lo que había dicho. –Es decir yo…_ – _Se calló al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de la joven._

– _Me lo habían dicho ya. –Rió con nostalgia. –Lo nuestro no era real. ¿Cierto?_

– _Yo, Sakura no era eso, yo no quería que tu…_

– _Has dejado claro todo. –Sonrió mientras se levantaba del sofá. –Gracias por todo. Sasuke._

– _Sakura espera…_ – _El Uchiha levantó la mano mientras buscaba retener a la chica. –Sabes que no quise decirlo, yo…_ – _La chica volteó dejándole ver las lágrimas que ya habían salido._

– _No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Lo has confirmado. ¿Sabes? Yo te defendía tantas veces de Hinata e Ino, defendí siempre nuestra relación, Naruto siempre me dijo que esto era imposible, pero yo seguí adelante, ignorando todo confiando en un amor que nunca te llegó._

– _No digas eso Sakura, yo no lo quise decir, no es…_

– _Es lo que pensabas y lo has dejado claro. –Sonrió tristemente. –Se feliz Sasuke, adiós. –Sin decir más, soltándose del agarre del chico salió del apartamento al que una vez, llamó hogar._

...

Revisando su celular, se consiguió con una de las miles de fotos que tenia con ella, ¿alguna vez le había dicho lo bonita que era? No. Nunca. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho que su sonrisa era como un sol? No, tampoco. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho que la amaba? Nunca. Nunca le expresó sus sentimientos a pesar de que ella siempre lo hizo.

– _Te amo, Sasuke-kun. –Sonrió mientras se ponía completamente roja._

El Uchiha apretó levemente los puños. Recordaba ese día a la perfección. El solamente la vio, y sonrió con superioridad nunca le respondió.

– _No me arrepiento de nada. El amor no es fácil. –Sonrió mientras se limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas. –Te amaré siempre, arrogante de mierda. –Rió._

La había visto de lejos hace dos días, el iba en su nuevo carro y justamente había pasado por el lugar en el cual ella trabajaba. Se había estacionado y había esperado media hora hasta que vio su carro llegar, seguía con su cabello del mismo largo quizás un poco más largo de lo que recordaba. Lo pensó mucho, y cuando decidió bajar, apareció él. Un pelirrojo a quien identificaba como Sasori, uno de los tantos amigos que tenía en el hospital, y uno que últimamente salía en cada foto que ella publicaba en sus redes sociales.

¿La había perdido? Naruto le había dicho que ella estaba bien, que sonreía como siempre, que brillaba como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Lo envidiaba. Envidiaba que él pudiera estar con ella, que él pudiera verla, que él…

Bien dicen, no se olvida el aire si hace falta para vivir, no se olvida el cielo, no se olvida el cielo si algún día estuviste ahí.

Necesitaba verla, necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz, la necesitaba nuevamente en su vida.

Lo había pensado mucho, había reflejado sus sentimientos en una nueva canción, solo necesitaba que ella la escuchara, y mañana seria el día, el día en el que abriría su corazón, y el día en el cual se decidiría si había un segundo tiempo para ellos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

–Sakura-chan. –Gritó un rubio mientras entraba rápidamente al apartamento de la chica, esta ni se inmuto, sabía que con o sin permiso, el rubio entraría.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Sonrió.

–Sé que me has pedido que no hablemos más del tema, pero él es mi amigo. –La sonrisa se borró de los labios de la chica. –Esta al aire ahorita mismo en una emisora, él quiere que lo escuches.

–No tengo nada que escuchar, todo lo que debía sabe…

–¡Aún lo amas! –Gritó. –No te pido que salgas corriendo a decírselo, escucha solamente lo que él tiene que decir. –La pelirrosa lo dudó, pero a lo último accedió, el rubio sonrió mientras conectaba rápidamente la emisora, buscando la señal, consiguió justo a tiempo el espacio en el cual estaría su mejor amigo, la voz de la locutora llenó el apartamento.

–Entonces, nos decías Sasuke. Has venido a presentar un nuevo tema musical. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De qué trata?

–Esta canción, es muy especial para mí, la he escrito pensando únicamente en una persona, espero que le llegue y sepa entender lo que le quiero decir, trata de mí, sobre mis sentimientos. Y su nombre es, ''No se olvida''

–¿Es una canción de amor? –Susurró asombrada la mujer. –Pero no te hemos conocido nunca a una novia.

–Hmp. – Se escuchó, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que Sakura. –No era simplemente una novia, era la mujer de mi vida. Su nombre es Sakura, y espero que este escuchando esto.

–Bueno, no la hagamos esperar. –Se escuchó el suspiró de la mujer. –Sakura, esta canción es para ti.

 _Todo cambia ya lo sé_ _  
_ _Pero hay cosas que se resisten_

El escuchar nuevamente a Sasuke cantar, hizo que su corazón palpitara aceleradamente, no podía negarlo, a pesar de todo, el pelinegro estaría siempre presente.

 _No pretendo ser distinto_ _  
_ _Metí la pata más de una vez lo sé_ _  
_ _Pero yo nunca te olvide_ _  
_ _Porque eres de esas cosas_ _  
_ _Por más que pasa el tiempo no_ _  
_ _No se olvida esos besos que me diste_ _  
_ _No se olvida, hay que tener mala memoria. No_ _  
_ _No se olvida por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_ _  
_ _No se quitan eso no sé olvidar_

Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada verso de la canción, por su mente pasaban cada uno de los momentos vividos con el azabache, las sonrisas de superioridad, su arrogancia, sus gestos.

 _Todo viene, todo va. Pero hay quien se queda en el medio_ _  
_ _No pretendo convencerte, solo quédate un poco más_ _  
_ _Después de ti que puedo esperar_ _  
_ _Si tú eres de esas cosas_

 _Que por más que pasa el tiempo no…_ _  
_ _No se olvida esos besos que me diste_ _  
_ _No se olvidan hay que tener mala memoria, no_ _  
_ _No se olvida por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_ _  
_ _No se quitan._

Sakura ahogó un sollozo mientras la letra de la canción entraba en ella, era como sentir a Sasuke al lado suyo, cantándole. ¿No pretendía convencerla? Pues que mal, pues lo estaba logrando, estaba entrando nuevamente en ella.

 _Y a pesar de que voy perdiendo_ _  
_ _Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_ _  
_ _Siempre habrá un segundo tiempo_ _  
_ _Si te debo tantas cosas que no se cómo pagar_

 _Y eso no se olvida y eso no se olvida_ _  
_ _No se olvida el aire si se hace falta vivir_ _  
_ _No se olvida el cielo_ _  
_ _Si algún día estuviste ahí_ _._

 _No se olvida esos besos que me diste_ _  
_ _No se olvida hay que tener mala memoria, no_ _  
_ _No se olvida por más que pongo a remojar tus huellas_ _  
_ _No se quitan,_

 _Y eso no se olvida y eso no se olvida_ _  
_ _Por más que pasa el tiempo yo jamás te olvidare_ _  
_ _Por más que pasa el tiempo yo nunca te olvidare._

La canción había llegado a su final, se escuchaba los aplausos en el lugar, la locutora aprovechó el momento en el que los aplausos cesaron para hablar nuevamente.

–¡Eso fue muy hermoso! Y disculpa que me entrometa. –Se escucharon las risas. – ¿Estas buscando algo con esto?

–A ella. –Respondió sinceramente. –En esa canción plasme todo lo que he pensado durante estos dos meses, pase dos meses pensando en ella. Si estaría bien, si seguía sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. –El suspiró por parte del público se escuchó como si Sakura también estuviese en el lugar, las siguientes palabras hicieron que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara. –Te amo Sakura. –Se le escuchó decir. –Como dije en la canción, he metido la pata muchas veces, y por mi culpa has salido herida. Pero si me das una segunda oportunidad, yo estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo todo por ti.

–Y bien señores. –Se escuchó la voz de la locutora. –Después de esta hermosa declaración, llegamos al final del programa. Gracias por sintonizarnos.

–Sakura-chan. –Habló el rubio. –Creo que las cosas han quedado claras. ¿No?

–Más que claras. –Susurró mientras recogía su bolso. –Regresaré en unos minutos. –Sin decir más salió del apartamento, el rubio sonrió mientras la veía partir.

–Se feliz, Sakura-chan. –Sonrió mientras revisaba la cocina de la chica. -¡Rameen! –Gritó mientras destapaba el al envase de dicho alimento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Su teléfono no paraba de sonar, las miles de llamadas perdidas de Ino y Hinata, los mensajes de otros amigos, entre ellos Sasori, quien últimamente había sido su confidente, todos deseaban saber que haría, que le diría a Sasuke, y la verdad es que no lo sabía, no lo sabía pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escucharlo, buscando la llave que el pelinegro siempre escondía debajo de una maceta, entró al apartamento.

Y entonces lo vio, de frente a ella. ¡Era Sasuke! El la vio fijamente por unos minutos, luego ella con toda la determinación del mundo avanzó hacia él, todo lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido, Sasuke la había tomado y se había hecho dueño de sus labios, al principio todo fue dulce, era como conocerse nuevamente, sus bocas danzaban al mismo ritmo, si el subía, ella subía, si el aumentaba la intensidad, ella de igual forma lo hacía. Cuando el beso concluyó, el unió su frente junto la de ella y con una gran sonrisa susurró lo que tanto ella había querido escuchar.

–Te amo Sakura, y quizás he tardado mucho para decirlo, quizás te lastime demasiado a decir verdad, pero después de ti, no espero nada más. –Susurró mientras la apretaba más junto a él. –Quizás sea egoísta de mi parte y…

–Agradezco que lo seas. –Sonrió la chica mientras repartía besos por toda la cara del chico. –Agradezco que lo seas, porque con cada uno de tus defectos, te amo, pueden pasar muchos años pero nunca te olvidaría. Y si, ya sé que tanto tú, como yo nos equivocamos, pero aun así, te elijo ante todo. Y vamos a intentarlo. –Sonrió, el Uchiha la alzó entre sus brazos mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho.

–No se olvida… –Susurró. –Esos besos que me diste, no se olvidan. –Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Hola, Jajaja. Ustedes dirán, ''Hija, anda a dormir'' pero me encontré escuchando esta hermosa canción y de repente estaba en frente de mi laptop escribiendo esto._

 _Solo quería compartirles este intento de historia que salió de una muy bella canción._

 _Sin más nada que decir me despido, pero también los invito a leer ''Hogar'' y ''Llamada de emergencia! –Publicidad time- JAJAJAJAJA. Me encantaría que dejaran su opinión de esta historia y también de las que mencione._

 _Si les gusto, ustedes sabrán como hacérmelo saber por medio de reviews uwu~_

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
